snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Jr.
"C'mon Minnie. It'll be fun! We can do this!" '' -Grim Jr. to Minimandy '''Grim Junior (a.k.a Junior)' is the main protagonist of The Grim Tales From Down Below. He is the son of Grim and Mandy and the older brother of Minnie. His father is not Grim technically. Grim had someone else (someone who he seems to hold disdain for, as he got angry when Nergal mentioned him) impregnate Mandy and made her abort Grim Jr. All kids that were aborted are technically his children (according to Nergal). This is revealed on the page called Family Business. Grim Tales From Down Below He first was seen while he was with Minimandy down below. A Demon attacked them, and Spawn saved them. Junior then told Spawn that Minnie and he weren't always that close and she once looked different. Three days ago he went to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween but when on the party Minnie took all the spotlight and he left. After playing fetch with Zero he got captured by Lock, Shock and Barrel. At Oogie's Manor they wanted him to be their "friend" and know about his parents so Grim Jr. told them their past story. Suddenly Oogie Boogie slammed him KO and wanted to open his skull to see his Reaper powers. Minnie then came to save him but Grim Jr. didn't wanted her to save him. Then Oogie Boogie summoned the Pumpkinator and killed Minnie. She gave her right eye to Grim Jr. who then suddenly ecountered Nergal in his mind who explained the Nergal Demons process when dying. When back Minnie got taken by Redeemer to Heaven. Grim Jr. them merged himself with the destroyed Pumpkinator and killed Lock, Shock, Barrel and Oogie. He went into the town while Jack, Mandy and Grim started to attack. Grim and Clockwork went inside the Demon Reaper and found Junior's soul and took it with them. But Clockwork instead took him to the Underworld. He encountered Redeemer there again and also a girl, they then encountered Jeff the Spider and left to his cave. There Junior encountered Minnie and the girls transformed into Mimi and Him also came. Eventually Fate took Minnie with him to heaven and Mimi took Jeff and Junior to Limbo. There Clockwork brought him back to Halloween Town. He there got eaten by the Demon Reaper along with Minnie but his inner Nergal helped him escape. Dark Danny used a giant ghost beam to destroy it and only the evil Grim Jr. was left. Minnie's spirit hugged him and he turned back to normal. What About Mimi? In Chaper 6, What About Mimi, At the castle he was playing Twister with Minnie until there was an intruder and they hurried to help. Mimi was the intruder, Junior tried to convince her but she instead trapped Grim Jr. on Minnie and went into the vault. They eventually were freed by Grim while Mandy gave Mimi the Horror's Hand and it showed her worst memory; when she was in the ruins of Megaville as a human. Afterwards, she let out a scream of sadness. Mandy removed Mimi's demonic side from her and concealed it. Mimi became weak, and Mandy ordered Pain to put her in the dungeon. But Junior stood up for Mimi, defining his mother. Mandy ordered him to move, in consquence, she beats him up. Even after, he still gave defiance. Mandy commented that she is impressed. She warns Junior if he wants a pet, he could of asked, and she will rip Mimi's head off if she catches her in her vault again. Grim Jr. was later seen laying Mimi in his bed. Junior was upset with himself for standing up to his own mother Mandy and then his demon powers started to enrage Grim Jr. by insulting his mother. While Grim Jr. was restraining his demon powers, Nergal came and talked to Junior about why he would go up against his mother because he wanted to protect Mimi and that its Junior's responsibility to take care of her and help protect her. When Grim Jr. and Nergal were talking Mimi hid under his bed. Junior tried to convince her to come out from under his bed and make her understand that he is trying to help her but, she ended up attacking him and his powers instead. Afterbirth A couple of years later in Afterbirth Junior has fully mastered his demon and reaper powers and is a professional bounty hunter. One day Junior returned back to Castle Evergrim to see his family when he discovers by his parents that Minnie has been kidnapped by Boogeyman. Grim Jr. goes to search for her going by several demons to ask where she is. They all said something about a basilican and asked Mimi for some help. Suddenly Daniela got kidnapped by Empheles who was along with Manny spying on Grim Jr. Mimi searched for Basilican sighting and discovered the residence of Boogeyman. He and Manny went to Boogeyman's castle when suddenly Manny got captured by Drax. Junior continued and broke into ther castle where he encountered Boogeyman who explained him that Minnie didn't want to go back and they are engaged by getting Minnie's other eye. Grim Jr. then had a fight with Minnie about this topic when suddenly Junior pulled out his eye and gave it to Boogeyman in exchange for his siblings. Minnie saw that Junior did care about her and grabbed the eye and put it back in herself. Minnie stabbed the other eye out off Boogeyman and became a Nergal again. The two fought Boogeyman and defeated him, after everyone had gathered they returned home. Powers and Abilities While Grim Jr. hasn't displayed any abilities of a Reaper yet besides what might be the most basic skills, i.e. taking a soul out of a body and putting it back in one. He has shown a number of Demonic abilities, although he can't control them without the help of Minnie. It is shown in "What about Mimi" that he does have some control of it and even argues with it from time to time. However, in Afterbirth he has shown mastery of both his Reaper and Demonic abilities. He is able to live with detached limbs, as this ability is shown when Mimi ripped his skull head off, along with his spine. This does seem to hurt him when someone cuts the demonic substance, though it quickly regenerates. His Demonic Abilities consists of: Nergal Demon Power (Formerly in the Future)-''' He can create powerful weapons and the ability to transform into a demonic form and often his human form(when around Mimi). He has shown the ability to create: wings, claws, tail, cloaks(that is reminiscent of his Dads), tentacles, and demonic armor in the present time, while in the future he has learned to create a blaster, a flying surfboard and a drill. However later in Afterbirth Junior lost his demonic abilities, while Minnie regained hers, it is unknown if she will give her powers back to Junior. Although his Scythe had Nergal powers impling that Minnie Enached her brother's scthye so he can use the Nergal powers. '''Knowledge of the Nergal Language-'''In both GTFDB and Afterbirth he has shown the ability to communicate with his Demonic half. Before Afterbirth he is shown communicating with Minnie in this language. He also often communicates with his demonic half, usually when they're arguing(although they're speaking English when they argue). ''Former Powers:'' 'Ghost ''Beam: '''Near the end of Chapter 6 after the Demon Reaper was destroyed, the evil Grim Jr. appeared and attempted to attack using a ghost beam but was stopped by Minnie. He has not used it again suggesting that the power was temporary. Appearance Grim Junior (much like his father Grim Reaper) is a skeleton, although his skull is in resemblance to his uncle Jack. Grim Junior wears a black sweater with a hoodie, sports shoe and fingerless gloves. Unlike his father and uncle, Junior has hair on his head and a right eye given by his sister Minnie. In his human form, Junior has skin and the small tuft of his brunette hair has grown to all the way to his head. His right eye is gray, and his left eye is blue, and he still wearing his usual black attire. Personaility Though he is expected to become the new Grim Reaper one day, as his father did before him, Junior hasn't experienced his "reaper powers" yet. Grim Jr. only has his sister and his parents for company, as well as a few of his relatives on occasion. Grim Jr. has focused his time on activities like basketball, baseball, skateboarding, trading cards, and breakdancing, neglecting his studies as a result. Ms. Helga, the tutor his mother hired for her children, is displeased with this. Grim Jr. used be extremely jealous of his sister, Minnie, but has since then showed he does care for her and loves her very much, being protective of her and forming a close bond. He may also have feelings for Minnie. To be more precise, because he doesn't have much interaction with many other besides his family, Jr. when making friends has shown to care for them alot and will do anything for their well being as shown. When they were in danger of HIM, Jr. begged Clockwork to either leave him there with them or save them all. He is very grounded, as in a lot of power goes to his head, however he does not crave it, and even it said it "wasn't his thing". In the beginning Grim Jr. was a crybaby, often calling for his mom when in trouble, but that soon changed when he got his demonic powers, becoming fearless and strongwilled. Before being lectured by the Redeemer, Jr. often jugded a book by his cover, but it seems he's grown past this. He will stand up for what he thinks is right and won't back down from anybody, including his mother, albiet dismayed at it later on. Overall, Jr. is a nice and good hearted person, just a bit clueless and naive but otherwise a good person. Quotes '''GTFDB: "I didn't ask for your help." "Oh crap.." "Hold it! Where's my sister?! Where's Minnie?!" -To Redeemer "*gulp!* You do mean brotherly love, right?" -To Minnie "You know what? You're even worse than Oogie and Him combined!" ''-To Clockwork ''"Some Halloween, huh?" -To Minnie GTWHAM: "I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight." -To Minnie in "Pale Rider" "Fly? Why fly when you can...RIDE LIKE THE WIND!" -''To Minnie in "Pale Rider" "''NO WAY!" ''-Reaction to Mimi being the "intruder in the castle" in "Vault Vangaurds" ''"You're enjoying this, arent you?" ''-To Minnie in "Hammerdown Protocol" ''"She's amazing....." Grim Jr commenting Mimi's feat in "Taming the Hellhound" "People are gonna get weird ideas if they keep seeing us like this." -To Minnie in "Scythe to Meet You" "MOM! You.. uh... duhh.. uhh.. have you gained weight?" -To Mandy in "Gotta Hand It To Ya" "What was I thinking?" -In "At Odds with Oneself" "Nobody's ever stood against my mom... Nobody 'til now." -To Nergal in "The Mitigator" "I won't let anyone hurt Mimi. EVER!" ''- In "The Mitigator" ''"Mr. Nergal help me!" - To Nergal in "Territorial" "I'll get you out of it, I swear! But you have to trust me, please!" -To Mimi in "Junior's Vow" GrIm Tales Afterbirth: "Minnie, you're not even here..." "Damn you mother. DAMN YOU BOTH!" "I mean what I said.." Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Grim Jr. Relationships See Relationships:Grim Jr. Trivia *If Grim and Mandy are the king and queen of the Underworld that makes Grim Jr. the first prince of the Underworld. *Junior is one year older than his sister Minnie. *Junior has appeared on the 3rd PPGD cover as a small character art. *In Afterbirth he got drunk off of cyanide. *Junior and his sister Minnie make a cameo appearance in the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi page "Dream On". Although he has blonde hair while his sister has brown hair. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Living Dead Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Reaper Category:Kids Down Below Category:Prince Category:Main Character Category:Skeleton